Weaponsmith Mission
Weaponsmith Delivery Mission '''C RANK MISSION: In Progress''' The weaponsmith in the Yonshigakure has been recieving a massive amount of orders from the surrounding small towns as the area itself is expanding and becoming more prominent. Not only does he require assistance in delivering these items, but he needs people of skill and power to protect the inventory from the inevitability that someone lurking in the shadows will want to get their hands on these well crafted weapons. The weaponsmith himself is offering a nice due to those whom will help him in all this delivery, and protect the wagon that is carrying the weapons from bandits and rouge ninja. Message From Buki Kouri Attention all Shinobi!: I, Buki Kouri, the weaponsmith of Yonshigakure, is in need of some protection while delivering my supplies! I require some seasoned, and well trained ninja to watch over myself and my wagon as I make the rounds to the neighboring towns and distribute my supplies. This mission will take two days to complete, but all the food and shelter arrangements have been made for our trip. You will be well compensated for your time and efforts, along with a special prize if the trip goes with no issues. Please come meet me at my shop within the village if you are interested! *Success: Deliver the weaponsmiths inventory to the surrounding towns without harm or injury to either the wagon, it's supplies, and the weaponsmith. *Failure: If damage comes to the supplies, the wagon, or the weaponsmith, it will most definitly come from the squad's pocket. If death may come to the weaponsmith, the consequences would be greater. *Reward or Payment: A decent amount of ryu for the squad, and the weaponsmith's pledge to create a weapon of their choice for them. ((This would be nothing special. Just merely a well crafted katana, tanto, dagger, etc etc.)) To Role Play This Mission[http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Mission_Application_Form?action=edit&section=2 Edit] There is no special requirements to doing this mission other then needing a Jounin available. If none are, a team consisting of two experienced Chuunin will be more then enough. Role Play Goes Here ((Replace all written here and write in bold: 'Name Here' Squad in 'Mission name' ))[http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Mission_Application_Form?action=edit&section=3 Edit] ((The role playing for the mission will go here. Post it like you are posting a normal role play with one exception. Some missions are repeatable or required a second try, if that was the case create a heading 2 for the next group that does it and bold the words. A squad should not be listed as repeating taking the order, every other time is acceptable. SO THAT SQUADS WON'T BE DOING THE MISSION AT THE SAME TIME AS ANOTHER SQUAD, POST A HEADING 2 WITH THE squad name in Mission name which states that the squad is doing the mission. There should be no role playing the mission ahead. THE MISSION CAN ONLY BE ROLE PLAYED BY ONE SQUAD EACH real DAY. And can only be taken once it is realized that the last squad to take it is finished.)) '''Squad Example in Mission: 'Mission name''''[http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Mission_Application_Form?action=edit&section=4 Edit]